


Alternate Fever

by flareonfury



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Episode, Community: sv100, Episode s02e16 Fever, F/M, Powers!Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something different happened when she finished reading her letter to Clark... How does this change the course of history?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Spoilers: AU. S2's "Fever" with elements from Future episodes.
> 
> Written for sv100 prompt sick.

_Part 1_

“This is so much easier when you are unconscious.” Chloe stated, tenderly caressing Clark’s brow. “ _My dad told me there are two types of girls: the ones you grow out of, and the ones you grow into. I really hope I'm the latter. I may not be the one you love today, but I'll let you go for now, hoping one day you'll fly back to me. Because I think you’re worth the wait_.”

When she was finished, she leaned over Clark and kissed him gently against the lips, knowing that this was the only way she could kiss Clark. 

_Part 2_

Just as she about to move away, he suddenly let a moan… and bright light surrounded the area Chloe was touching. She felt suddenly dizzy and as she stared in shock the light brightened… and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was Clark’s eyes opening.

“Chloe?” Clark’s voice was hoarse as he called to his best friend as she collapsed before his very sight. However, before she could fall to the floor, he managed to catch her. The last thing he remembered was speaking to Lana… and his powers were no longer working. _What was going on?_

_Part 3_

“Chloe!” Clark was starting to seriously worry… it’s been nearly an hour since he first woke up and tried to get Chloe to wake up with no success.

She now lay where he had been, on the couch with the blanket wrapped tightly around her. She didn’t look ill… just as if she was sleeping. And the only thing that was stopping him from taking her to the hospital was the strange bright white light he had woken him from his fever and the fact she was still breathing. He had a funny feeling that the light was from Chloe.

_Part 4_

“… _hoping one day you'll fly back to me._ ” Clark whispered, his eyes wide with emotion. He knew for a fact Chloe had no idea of his abilities, so there was no way she could have realized what some of the words she used really could happen. 

And just as suddenly as this whole thing happened, his worry increased. What was he going to do or say when she woke up? If she woke up? It’s been nearly two hours and she still wasn’t awake. What was wrong? Why was he completely better, but she ill?

So many questions… no answers.

_Part 5_

Jonathan Kent arrived home to find his son awake and back to normal (for him anyway)… and an unconscious Chloe on the couch instead.

“What happened?” 

“I don’t know… I woke up to her collapsing in front of me,” Clark explained leaving out the letter. “She’s fine as far as I can see, she’s alive… it’s just as if she’s asleep but won’t wake up. How’s mom?”

Jonathan winced at the question, “Not good son… they say she won’t make it to morning.”

Clark gaped at his father, unable to believe that his mother wouldn’t be able to make it. 

_Part 6_

Just as Clark was about to go after his father to get the key back, Chloe sat straight up – taking a deep breath of air. 

“Chloe! Oh god! Are you alright?”

Chloe faced him in shock, the last thing she remembered was reading her letter to him. _What the hell happened after that?_

“Yeah, I feel fine… what am I doing lying down? You’re the one who’s sick.”

“Chloe, I woke up only to find you collapsing… are you sure you’re fine?”

“Yes, Clark… how are you?”

Clark shook his head with a laugh, “I’m perfect, now that you’re awake.”

_Part 7_

“Clark… how is your mom doing?” Chloe whispered gently, afraid to upset him… but she wanted to think of something else then this odd situation and his words from earlier. 

“She isn’t doing too great,” Clark stated grimly. She could practically feel his emotions as she stared at him. Martha was in very dangerous waters, she realized. Despite how strong Martha always was, this situation seemed different… like it could actually take away her strength.

Suddenly his emotions changed to startled and even more concern as he stood up promptly.

“Clark?”

“I have to go, Chloe. Will you stay here?”

_Part 8_

For practically twenty minutes Chloe stared at the spot Clark had been, before he was suddenly gone. In a blink of an eye after she promised she would stay here at the farm – he was gone. 

“Oh my god…” Chloe finally let out. She always sort of suspected Clark might have ability – he was the one who saved her so many times that it was hard to believe that he _didn’t_ … but to have this suddenly brought to her? Was a little shocking.

But it also brought a memory of just after she kissed Clark that day and became sick.

_Part 9_

“Thank you.” Martha whispered up at her husband and son. Jonathan’s plan to heal Martha by using Clark’s space ship and key worked, and even though they _had_ lost her for a few minutes.

“I love you too mom,” Clark stated kissing her forehead, before pointing to her stomach. “And I love you too little sibling.”

Jonathan and Martha both let out a choked laugh.

“I hate to dash… but I need to check up on Chloe.”

“Has she woken up?” Jonathan questioned, remembering the unconscious blonde he left.

“Yeah… and well, I need to explain a few things.”

“Explain?”

_Part 10_

“What was that bright light?” Chloe questioned the kitchen. She sat eating a sandwich she made… she was starving and had no idea why. Nothing seemed to quench it – she already had three sandwiches this one being her fourth. “Is it connected to Clark’s power? But that doesn’t exactly make sense since he has superspeed… ‘cause immediately as that light appeared, Clark healed… and I became sick instead.”

Silence greeted her, and Chloe shook her head in confusion. “Meteor-infected people don’t have two powers… so how could he have healed himself?? I wish he was here right now.”

Chloe sighed.

_Part 11_

To her surprise, not five minutes later, Clark Kent stood in front of her, looking nervous and - to her shock – scared… really and truly scared, like she could actually hurt him. Chloe stared at him with her eyebrow raised in curious, and smiled reassuringly at him.

“Did you see your mom while you were gone?” At his brief silent nod, Chloe continued. “How is she?”

“Completely healed…” He stated, relief pouring out of him. Chloe smiled at him, relieved to hear that Mrs. Kent was fine.

She stood up, and moved towards him. To his shock, she hugged him.

_Part 12_

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I’ve wanted to… but-”

“It’s ok Clark, I understand why you never told me you were meteor-infected… with all my articles and statements, I get why you would fear telling me. But Clark?” Clark glanced at her with his puppy dog eyes, and she smiled softly at him. “I would never do anything to hurt you… You’ve saved me so many times, took no credit… and you’re my best friend Clark.”

“Thank you Chloe.” Clark stated, before once again concern graced his face. “How have you been?”

“Confused… and hungry… mostly confused though.”

_Part 13_

“So you didn’t heal yourself? Then what the heck was that bright light?”

“I have no idea…”

Chloe stared silently at the fireplace of the Kent house. So far neither of them understood what the light that healed Clark and made her unconscious was. _It just didn’t make sense… unless…_

“Clark?” Chloe’s voice quivered, causing Clark to stare at her in worry and to put a comforting hand on arm. “What if I was the one that cured you? What if I’m meteor-infected?”

Clark shook his head at her, “You weren’t here during the meteor shower.”

“Maybe I was...”

“How?”

_Part 14_

“I was what, three? When the meteor shower happened? I don’t know if I ever visited Smallville before… to my knowledge I never left Metropolis before eighth grade, but that was after my mom left, Clark. I don’t know have any memories of when I was three…”

“Alright, so it is possible that you were here in Smallville when the meteor shower struck, but wouldn’t that be something your father would tell you?”

“What, you’re parents never kept anything from you before?”

Clark winced at that, the memory about his space ship still new. “Alright, alright, so it is possible.”

_Part 15_

”What are you going to do?” Clark asked watching as Chloe paced back and forth. She felt like she could cry at any moment; however she didn’t want to do that in front of Clark. She wanted to be strong, which allowed her to focus on her anger at her parents.

“I don’t know, maybe I should speak to my dad.” Chloe scoffed, before catching sight of a cooking book. Her stomach growled. _Damn it… why the hell am I so hungry._

“Hey, do you want something? I make you something if you want.”

Chloe grinned at him, “My hero.”

_Part 16_

As he moved around the kitchen to heat up leftovers his mom had made a few nights ago, Clark silently studied Chloe.

He knew Chloe had liked him, but she denied it to him just a few months ago that he actually believed she got over him… so he agreed with just being friends with her and went back to liking Lana. 

Now though? What was he supposed to do? Talk to her? The only reason he went back toward Lana was that she was safer because nothing would happen from it.

How could he bring it up? It’s not something you could just discuss over leftovers.

_Part 17_

After finishing off the leftovers and a piece of Martha Kent’s famous apple pie, Chloe was finally stuffed, which she sighed in relief at. As she glanced up toward Clark she saw he was glancing at her every so often with his face contorted in concern and worry. It was sweet, but it also reminded her that she was now a meteor freak… who happened to usually go insane soon after receiving their powers.

She met too many of them to know that she had little hope of not becoming insane from her powers as well. After all… what exactly does happen to her when she heals someone?

_Part 18_

“Chloe.”

Chloe continued to type on the computer, searching for any clues online that would indicate if she or her parents were anywhere the meteor shower. Sure she could ask her dad and hope he would tell her the truth, but really? She was afraid. She didn’t want to leave Clark’s comforting presence.

“Chloe, look at me.”

Chloe paused in what she was doing and let out a deep breath before turning to face him. “Yes, Clark?”

“You’re going to be alright.”

Chloe laughed, shaking her head in disagreement, “Face it, Clark, I’m a walking time bomb.”

Clark squeezed her hand reassuring. “Then consider me your own personal bomb squad.”

_Part 19_

The results of her findings online were of nothing.

There was absolutely no documentation of Moira or Gabe Sullivan, nor herself, being anywhere near Smallville. And she knew for sure because the police had a list of every single person injured, dead, or there on the event of meteor shower. 

So if she wasn’t there when the meteor shower happened… how the hell does that explain her powers?

She knew she needed to ask her father to be absolutely sure. She both desperately wanted and needed to ask her dad, but she just couldn’t get herself to get up and head back to her house.

_Part 20_

Clark brushed the hair that fallen into Chloe’s face behind her ear. She had fallen asleep nearly a half hour ago, with her wrapped in his arms for comfort. It felt… accomplishing and more than pleasing to have her in his arms, which was weird, but then there was always something special about her that he always found charming and comfortable to be around.

He didn’t want to move, didn’t want her to leave, but Clark knew that this position was comfortable for only so long. So he carefully slid her more in his grasp before picking her up and zipping up to his bedroom.

 

_Part 21_

As he reached his bedroom, the only change in Chloe was her grasp as she held him, which tightened as he tried to gently lay her on his bed denying him from letting go of her.

He grinned and chuckled softly, before he positioned them just perfect so he could lie down as well without disturbing her slumber.

Tomorrow they could figure out what to do.

Tomorrow they could finally talk about her letter.

Maybe tomorrow, they’d finally be together.

**THE END.**


End file.
